<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Touchies by hanhanriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429911">No Touchies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver'>hanhanriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua gets kidnapped and someone's looking out for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Touchies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Shua! And apparently I'm celebrating that by writing him getting kidnapped. </p><p>Oop. </p><p>All mistakes are mine. Characters are their own persons. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua prides himself with living a quaint life. He has a stable job as a biology teacher at the local highschool, has a few friends he could consider as his new family, and a small place that he could call his own. Overall, not a bad life for a 25 year old. Everything in his life is expected, living his week to week with a routine that he's more than happy about.</p><p>Which brings him to his current predicament, being tied to a- something after he's abducted while on his way to the grocery.</p><p>The night started normally enough, he went out at 6pm to go to the grocery store a few blocks away from his apartment. In approximately 15 minutes, he should be arriving to said grocery store-- only he wasn't able to because he was knocked out after 6 minutes of walking. Upon coming to, he saw nothing but blackness, panicking for a moment before realizing that he has a sack of some sort over his head.</p><p>"So… uh- we just- sit here?" Joshua softly asked, clearing his throat lightly then squirming a bit on his seat.</p><p>"Shut up, pretty boy. Just stay quiet while we're being nice." A voice hissed from somewhere at his right.</p><p>"Oh uh- okay." Joshua mumbled, chewing on his lower lip and lightly tapping his feet on the ground. He stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat.</p><p>Silence prevailed in the room, giving Joshua time to think through everything he ever did. He doesn't remember slighting someone, though there was one time he politely declined Mrs. Jang's offer of taking her daughter out on a date. Dang. Maybe he should have just went out with Seoyi after all. Though, that would not end well as he's as gay as Alec Lightwood is for Magnus Bane. Which means no to boobs. And other organs.</p><p>A door opening snapped Joshua out of his thoughts, hearing a few shuffling around him and heavy footsteps coming near him.</p><p>"Boss! We actually hit the jackpot today. Remember that pretty face that we saw before? We can rack up some pretty penny." A man leered before taking the bag off of Joshua's head.</p><p>Joshua blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes at the dim lighting of the room before surveying his surroundings, barely being able to process the words just spoken.</p><p>"Wait what? A pretty what?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit at the end.</p><p>"A pretty penny." The same man said before snickering. "A lot will pay to have someone like you as their doll."</p><p>As the exchange was taking place, the figure in front of Joshua slightly stiffened up, fear becoming present in his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck. No. Gaktae, bring him back to wherever you got him. Oh my fuck." The man quickly stepped closer to Joshua who flinched. He knelt down, removing the binds around Joshua's wrists and feet. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Sir." The man apologizes, looking nervous as he gazes up at Joshua.</p><p>"Huh?" Joshua blinked, confusion present in his features as he stared at the kneeling man.</p><p>Everyone else in the room seemed to be feeling the same amount of confusion before one of them spoke up. "Uh- Boss? But… why?"</p><p>"You idiots! Don't you all remember the 'No-Hit list?'" The Boss hissed before glaring at the others. "We better get him out before-"</p><p>"Before what?" A man spoke from the door, twirling a knife in his dainty hands before smirking. "I thought my Boss made it clear that this one is to be protected, no?"</p><p>"The8." The man kneeling in front of Joshua gulped before shuffling his way over. "I- he's mostly unharmed. We won't ever do it again."</p><p>"But oh. You probably drugged him. Besides, I can see from here that you tied him up." The man- The8?- said before flicking his knife near the kneeling man's foot, making everyone else in the room flinch.</p><p>"U-uh- if- if I may. Um- am I… being rescued? Because if- if yes uh- I really need to go now. I don't know what time it is, exactly, but I need to be at the grocery before it closes at 10." Joshua pipes up from his spot, biting down on his lower lip and bowing his head when multiple pairs of eyes go to look at him.</p><p>"It's past 10." The8 said, feeling guilty when Joshua looked at him as if he stepped on his puppy.</p><p>"It's… past 10? Now I don't have food for a week and I'm probably gonna be late for my movie night." Joshua lets out a hiccup at the last end, the kneeling man quickly scrambling to stand and helping him get up from his chair.</p><p>"We're so sorry Sir, but we know a grocery near here that you can still go to?" The man suggested, clamming up when The8 walked closer to them.</p><p>"I believe that I can escort you, Mr. Hong Jisoo." The8 hissed at the man before gently grabbing Joshua's arm.</p><p>"Oh- wow. Okay. You know my whole Korean name. That's cool. Um- I can't go to a different grocery. It might not have all of the items and products that I usually get and- and what if I mess it up somehow, you know? Plus, I don't want to get lost. It takes me 30 minutes to go through all of the things in my list and- I'm rambling. Huh?" Joshua bites down on his lower lip, his ears becoming the same shade of red as his face as he becomes embarrassed.</p><p>"Cute. Well. How about this… go to the grocery tomorrow morning? Or. I can do grocery shopping for you." The8 speaks as he ushers Joshua outside, past a dark hallway then eventually out the abandoned motel.</p><p>"Why would you do my groceries for me?" Joshua asked, his eyebrows furrowed before he lightly stepped away from the other man. "We just met."</p><p>"Ah- well…" The8 looked sheepish as he trailed off, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Let's just say that… someone is looking out for you."</p><p>"But why?" Joshua asked again, his lips twisting into a frown.</p><p>"Honestly, I wasn't sure at first, but I can probably see it now. But don't worry. I'm a bit… nicer than the ones in there." The8 motioned to the direction of the motel they left, leading Joshua to another street.</p><p>"You did save me." Joshua mutters before a gasp left his lips. "Oh no! My phone!" He exclaimed before patting his pockets down.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." The8 said before holding out a phone with a phonecase having strange symbols, along with a wallet and keys.</p><p>"Oh! Thank the angels." Joshua breathed out as he hugged his belongings close. "I have to message someone. You see, I have scheduled movie nights with this guy I met online." He rambles a bit as he taps on his phone, his eyebrows furrowed as he types.</p><p>"Oh? Well, I guess you wouldn't want him to wait." The8 says, a knowing smile on his lips. "So. What would you like to do now, hm?"</p><p>"I… well…" Joshua furrows his eyebrows before chewing on his lower lip. "My schedule is derailed and- oh!" He perked up, smiling as he looks at his phone. "My friend is going to wait until I get home, and he said that he is willing to binge the Twilight Saga. Honestly, I've been wanting to watch it with him for a while now. He says it's ridiculous, but apparently I've worn him down. I just wanna watch it to turn it into a drinking game." He grinned rather proudly at his words.</p><p>The8 lets out a snort before shaking his head in amusement. "That's good then, huh? Tell you what. Give me your number, and then I'll give you mine. Then you give me the list of stuff you need to buy. I'll have it at your doorstep first thing in the morning."</p><p>"Wait wait wait. You… really would? Whoa. I got to meet this person you said that is looking out for me." Joshua breathed out before smiling shyly, looking down at his phone again when another message came in. "But for now I- really wanna go home. Hannie is…" He trailed off, looking at The8 with a shy smile.</p><p>"I understand. I'll escort you home then? Give me your number and maybe I can do something to let you meet the someone I'm talking about." The8 held his hand out, smiling when Joshua handed him his phone.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>"So… what are we watching?" Minghao grinned as he entered Jeonghan's office, getting flipped off in response and a signal to keep quiet.</p><p><em>"Oh. Is there someone with you, Hannie?"</em> A tinny voice sounds from Jeonghan's laptop.</p><p>"It's just a friend, he's leaving." Jeonghan murmured, sending a glare at Minghao over his laptop's screen.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. But now we gotta take another shot. Edward looks constipated again."</em>
</p><p>Minghao's laugh accompanies him as he leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>